Moving On
by Sparklehak
Summary: Syd has got to move on...Post- Repercussions
1. Connections

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic.I'm going to try to keep it short and simple because so much is going on in the season so far. PLEASE review!  
  
Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own, nor have the rights to Alias or any of its characters; these belong to the creative people at ABC, Bad Robot, and J.J. Abrams ect.  
  
Sydney quickly glanced inside the wire-laced hospital door, getting a quick glance of Lauren pecking Vaughn's cheek. Suddenly her coat seemed like the most insignificant thing in the world. As the images of this stranger kissing the man she once loved, the man where it seemed like only a few weeks ago she shared hands, she finally realized the reality that seemed like a horrible nightmare. It felt like not only a dagger in her heart, but a dagger in every other place in her body. Tears formed behind her eyes, the eyes that she thought she had cried dry. And she realized.the pain will never cease. "Where's your coat?" Weiss curiously asked, as Sydney's angry heels clicked against the yolk-colored linoleum. The way she tossed her hair and then proceeded at a quicker pace gave Weiss the hint that it was not the time for questions. The ride home was just an awkward silence. As they pulled into the drive, the tears that were building up behind her eyes the entire trip home burst out. Why did it have to happen this way? Weiss simply replied "I don't know.I just don't know" After Sydney calmed down, Weiss stayed with Sydney to be the good friend she always was to him. She explained everything, and Weiss just comforted her and listened. After her story was over, Weiss whispered "I don't know Sydney...Vaughn isn't perfect, you know that. He doesn't deserve you though.and you deserve better." Sydney leaned on Weiss's shoulder, and she knew, everything would be alright. "Hey, I know this isn't the best time to ask you this, but, would you like to catch a movie tomorrow night? There are some good things showing." His voice faded out. Sydney nodded and replied "Yeah, I'd like that." A wave of relief swept over Weiss. Weiss smiled at Sydney and. Their beepers furiously rang. Dixon. 


	2. Mysteries

Author's Note: Once again, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own, nor have the rights to Alias or any of its characters; these belong to the creative people at ABC, Bad Robot, and J.J. Abrams, etc.  
  
Weiss and Sydney sighed at the interruption. "Something always happens at the worst moments." Weiss said, slightly frustrated. Sydney giggled, reaching for her coat, handing Weiss the keys to his brand new Ford Cascade. So much had happened over the two years Sydney was gone, even though it felt like she had never left. "Ready to go Syd?" Weiss asked tiredly. "As ready as I will ever be, you know, we really should get paid more." Sydney replied with the same, if not more, tiredness. As they approached the candy-apple red Cascade, the bush rustled besides them. Sydney reached for the gun in her holster, disregarding her fatigue. Weiss jumped in front of her, gun already outstretched in front of his chest. A squirrel lept out of the shrubbery, and Weiss shot his gun, startled by his action, without thinking. The squirrel instantly fell to the ground, limp. The way it laid, revealed a note. On this small piece of white paper, "Baby" was scrawled in blue ink. Weiss surveyed the area, revealing no leads, but another letter tucked under the windshield wiper of the Cascade. This letter, written in the same blue scrawl, said "We have it." Sydney gasped, as Weiss rushed to support her. "Let's go." Weiss squeaked. On the way to the office, no one spoke, as silent tears spilled down Sydney's red cheeks. Weiss's concerned look scared Sydney more than him not using turn signals, and keeping his gun within arm's reach. Weiss took a very long time to get to the office, despite him going 15 over the speed limit, because he took a detour around the city. As they rushed in to the office, running to Dixon's office, they saw Marshall there too. As they entered Dixon's office, they looked around, finding it empty. Sydney called Dixon, telling him to come to the office immediately, taking safety precautions along the way. Marshall was the first to speak, "It's weird that we got paged at this time of night, not that we haven't come in this late before, well actually, at SD-6, we were in there very late a few times, like when we were held up by K-Directorate." Weiss and Sydney looked at each other, rolling their eyes. "Marshall, why don't you go get some coffee." Weiss said, as softly as possible. At that moment, the phone rang. A deep, muffled voice, altered by a voice box said "Sydney, we have your father, and Dixon as well, watch out." Sydney dropped the phone and fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically. 


End file.
